


Mother's Gifts - Day 8

by Glimare



Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimare/pseuds/Glimare
Summary: Everyone waits to see how Talia got them '8 maids a milking'.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Twelve Days They Never Speak About Around the Old Ones, Except the Last Part [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055210
Kudos: 20





	Mother's Gifts - Day 8

Bruce paced the foyer floor, waiting nervously for that day's delivery. If he knew right, and he was sure he was, the next few days would bring people to his door. Lots of people. Truth be told, these deliveries were unsettling and he was having each bird tested for hidden 'gifts' before anyone was allowed to digest them. So far everything sent over was on the up and up. So far.

The UPS guy was late. That or Talia hadn't figured out how to send 'eight maids' by crate yet.

Jason, Tim, and Dick were in the other room, forcing Damian to endure several Christmas specials. Jason objected at first but managed to be conned into helping because it annoyed the youngest bird so much. Plus Alfred was providing them with popcorn to throw at each other all throughout it. Secretly everyone was waiting to see what was coming next. Stephanie and Barbara would have been there too if they weren't picking up Cassandra from the airport. His house would be very full of people he cared about (for once) this Christmas.

Pushing that thought aside (because it overwhelmed him when he thought of it, since it never happened before), Bruce checked his watch. Nearly dinner time. What was taking it so long to get there? Wasn't there supposed to be -

The doorbell rang and instantly he could hear his boys leaping to their feet and rushing to different positions in order to fight, if needed. Damian was the only one who was darting past all of them in anticipation of a new gift. His father had to grab his arm to keep him still while Alfred answered the door. "Wayne residence. Do you have an appointment?"

"Actually," a French female voice could be heard just past the old man, "we're here about the job opening."

That made the onlookers blink. Job opening? "Pardon?"

They peeked around the old man and spotted eight young ladies in... traditional maid attire. The first one spoke again. "Yes, we were told an event was going on here in the next few days that required eight genuine maids."

"You think they're assassins?" Dick muttered to Tim not too far away.

"You think they're available?" Jason joked.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fun twist. Figured Alfred needed help this season. They are hosting a party this year after all.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
